Fires of Unknown Origins
by Becomingwhaturmeantobe
Summary: When the demon first came to the Winchester family on November 2, 1983 it failed but it struck again eight years later. This story follows the Dean and Sam and their sister, Brianna.
1. The Awakening

** Title:** Fires of Unknown Origins

** Author:** Becomingwhaturmeantobe

** Summary:** When the demon first came to the Winchester family on November 2, 1983 it failed but it struck again eight years later. This story follows the Dean and Sam and their sister, Brianna.

**A/N: My second attempt at a Supernatural story, and yes it's a sister fic, be gracious please. Hope you enjoy, please review and if I remember I will return the favor, why shouldn't I? One more thing just so your not confused: This story is told in Brianna's POV. And this has been beta read since the first time its been posted, thanks Charlie**

** Chapter 1: The Awakening**

_ I walked down the long hallway into a room that looked vaguely familiar. I felt a sense of déjà vu coming over me. I entered a room that I recognized as mine from when I was a baby, A twelve year old Dean and an eight year old Sammy came to say goodnight and I saw my mother holding a baby, me. My father came in and Dean and Sammy ran over to him. He hugged them both and then went over to Mommy. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed my cheek. Then she kissed me and put me to sleep in my crib. They went out; my mom looked in one more time, doing a quick scan of the room.. I followed her into Dean's room and then Sam's as she kissed them both goodnight with my dad by her side. Then they both went to bed._

I walked around the house, not quite sure why I was there. I wondered if I remembered any of it. I knew I didn't, but the house and everything in it looked so familiar Maybe I had seen pictures. I walked back upstairs and heard myself crying. I went into my bedroom wondering if I could calm myself down. The night-light flickered and my eyes widened. I ran to try to wake up Mommy and Daddy. Mommy woke up and came into my room. I followed her, begging, pleading for her to forget about me; I was fine. We both stopped short when we saw someone standing over my crib. My heart pounded in my ears. My mother stared at the demon as it turned around. "Get out of my house," she said forcefully.

"I told you I would be back," it said, and in a matter of seconds she was up against the wall. I screamed for her, tears flowing down my face. I went up to the demon and screamed at it, punched it, kicked it. She screamed as she moved up over the crib. Forcing myself to look, I saw her pained expression as she looked down. Blood dripped from a slash. on her stomach.

"No!" I screamed, trying to think of how to get her out of there. Just then, my dad came rushing in. He saw me in my crib and looked down, trying to figure out if I was okay. Then he noticed the blood on me that had down from my mother. We both looked up. Then, before he could react, she was enveloped in flames. I screamed just as he did. Then my brothers came charging in. Daddy scooped me up and looked at both of them quickly, urgently.

"Take your sister downstairs and don't look back. Go, now!" I watched as they scrambled down the steps out to the lawn and waited, watching flames and smoke come from the house. The heat was too much and the sound was deafening. A couple seconds later, I heard sirens. I saw my dad come out of the house. Sammy and Dean, who were still holding me, ran over to him. He looked like he was in shock. As I saw him I kind of had a flashback I saw in my mind what had just happened except that my father had gotten my mother out in time. I saw my mom and my dad running out of the house as it erupted in flames, all thanks to the anger the demon must have felt I saw my mom running over to Dean, embracing him and baby Sammy. I think I stopped breathing for a second. Mommy almost died a second time? What happened to me could have happened to Sammy? In a flash I was staring at my father again. He held onto my brothers desperately. I felt like I was going to throw up. I had never heard about any of this before. I mean I knew Mommy died in a fire and that she was in my nursery but Dad never really let out what had happened exactly. I felt tears run down my face and I shook uncontrollably. The image faded and blurred as tears filled my vision and rolled down my cheeks. 

That's when I left the dream and I was staring up at my ceiling, gasping. I wiped my tears away and told myself it was a dream, nothing else. I blinked, let the tears come out, and rolled over. I was sweaty, really sweaty. Gross. I dragged myself out of my room, my head and heart pounding. Sammy looked up from reading and Dean looked up from the TV. Then he turned it off. I must have looked worse then I felt, because their faces softened; they looked worried. I wedged myself between on them on the couch, as I always did. Sam felt my forehead; I probably had a fever. No wonder I had been sweating, I could see his eyes meet Dean's. I knew they were going to tell me to go to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. It was twelve in the afternoon and I was not going to sleep more. I was tired, probably because of how late I stayed up watching TV and surfing the web on Sam's laptop. So before they could say anything, I got up.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said.

I know Dean and Sam would protest. Dad had given them both orders to protect me, and that's what they did. I protected them, too. Ever since I was little, I would stay up late until Daddy, Sam and Dean came home. When they did come home, I would check over all their "booboos" and kiss them and make them feel better. That's how I got dubbed "the family protector." I would always protect my family; even if I didn't go on hunts, when they came home I was always very clingy and protective. I knew that they were worried as I walked toward the bathroom. I knew that I had a fever, and, (along with my dream) I felt like crap. When I was little and got fevers I used to hallucinate. When that happened, I would climb into Daddy's bed and sleep so he could protect me from the monsters. If Dad wasn't there I would sleep with Dean, and if Dean wasn't there I would sleep with Sam. Sometimes I got really bad hallucinations and I would scare the crap out of everyone by screaming at the top of my lungs that there was there were monsters in my room. One time, though, I really thought there was a monster in my room. I remember Daddy telling Sam and Dean to go get guns. Then he told me to go into the other room, lock the door and cover my ears; the sound was going to be loud. About a half hour and a lot of loud gunshots later I was allowed to come out. I wasn't allowed to look in my room. Dean and Sammy packed everything and we left. After that I wasn't allowed to stay anywhere by myself when I had a fever or anything. Dean and Sammy were to protect me that was an order. Sammy had always followed Dad's orders when it came to me. He bent the rules, but always followed orders. "Bending the rules," means that he would sneak me out sometimes, late, when we both knew that Dad wouldn't be home until much later, to go get ice cream. One time we came home and Dean was really upset. He and Sam yelled for a long time. I was told to go to bed but it had been early. In bed, I could hear their argument.

"She's just a kid, Sam."

"I know that, Dean, but she deserves to go out."

"I get that, Sam, I really do. But what if Dad had called while you were out and asked for either of you? What was I going to say, "She's in the bathroom?" "She's asleep and he's in the bathroom?" He would have figured it out, and if he does, there goes any chance of giving her normality.. She'll be cooped up the rest of her life." He sighed and his voice got softer. "Just next time, take me with you, or tell me where you're going."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I know."

After that, we all went to get ice cream together. It was a Winchester sibling tradition, one that Dad never knew about. We just told him the extra money was spent on gas.

As I got into the hot shower I felt awake. When I woke up I had been somewhat numb; now I felt all the emotional pain that that dream had left me with. I felt the tears roll down my face. I felt alone. I didn't want to tell anyone, because I knew we shouldn't be talking about it. A wave of' curiosity came over me as I wondered about what had happened with Sammy. Had it changed him? Had it changed me? How come they never talked about it? I smiled as I remembered one time I had sort of run away to go see him; of course I didn't know that it was called "running away" and I am still convinced to this day that I didn't run away. I had no reason to do that.

It was the year Sammy left for college and Christmas was quickly approaching. I hadn't heard from Sammy in a couple months and I hadn't seen him in longer. I was starting to get worried. So worried that my father noticed and even though the topic of Sammy wasn't a light one Dad told me that Sam was okay, he was a Winchester. I grinned and agreed, but of course, I was still upset. Dean told me that Sam was fine; that he knew how to protect himself and that he was extremely good at making salt lines. I was sort of convinced but that didn't stop me from wanting to speak to him and see him. I had money, a lot of it. Whenever Dean mowed lawns or did things that weren't too dangerous I went along with him and helped in any way I could. Dean would always give most of his money to Dad and I would try to but he would always tell me to save it. Well, I had saved a lot, and I knew what I wanted to do with most of it. I wanted to buy one bus ticket to California. I knew that Dean missed Sammy a lot too, so I asked if he wanted to go. I figured it would save me a lot of money to drive in the Impala, instead of the bus and I could chip in on gas. Dean shook his head and told me that there were too many things going on and California was too far. I knew another reason was that Dad wouldn't have liked it and that there were too many unsaid things that he wouldn't be able to control when he saw Sam. It was too confusing. So I agreed and went off to my room to count my money again. Later that day, when Daddy and Dean went hunting, I gathered a bag with some clothes and my money. I took a cab to the bus station.

The cab cost five dollars, it wasn't that much. The guy smiled at me nicely and I grinned back at him, giving him that famous grin that only us Winchesters could perfect. I got out and walked into the bus station. It wasn't big and I wondered if it was like the one that Sammy had been in. I shook the thought away and walked toward the line to get my ticket.

I waited on line with my hands in my pockets humming an AC/DC song. Earlier that day, after our talk about Sammy, Dean and I had gone driving around town looking at all the old Christmas decorations and got hot chocolate. He'd had AC/DC blaring so loud that it was a wonder I could still hear. The cab wouldn't drive away; it was starting to creep me out. I figured that he was just waiting for someone to come out and need a ride. I smiled at my conclusion, as it no longer bothered me. Finally it was my turn and I walked up to the ticket booth. I gave the woman my best smile. "Hi." I said. "Can I have a ticket to California, please?" Then I gave her another smile. The woman turned her head to the cabbie and motioned for him to leave. That confused me, but I focused on my task.

"Where in California?" she asked me nicely. I frowned; I hadn't thought about that. I tried to remember what the address was. "Wherever Stanford is?" I said sheepishly.

The woman gave me a smile, told me to "go sit over there" and pointed to some benches. Was this part of the ticket process, I wondered? About a half hour later the police came. I was annoyed, because the police asked me all kinds of questions and I told them that I wanted to see my brother in California. They asked me if I was running away and I shook my head and told them again that all I was trying to do was see my brother. They asked me where my Mommy or Daddy was and I told them that Daddy was at work and that my other brother Dean was at home. They asked me my name but I didn't tell them. It wasn't that I didn't like police officers, it was just some times they got really noisy and asked stupid questions. I ignored them until a half hour later.

That's when Daddy and Dean barged through the door. I had never seen such looks of complete worry and terror on their faces. Daddy's had a look of anger that had been pushed away, but also it was as shocking that he was scared. I had never really seen my daddy scared like that. Whatever had worried him had to have been bad if the look of worry and fear on his face was so noticeable. When they saw me, relief quickly washed away the terror, but the worry was still there. Daddy scooped me up and squeezed me, giving me a rough kiss on the cheek. Then, after a couple of moments, he gave me to Dean and went over to the police officer. I told Dean to put me down; I was ten, and I could stand. Dean didn't let go, he just held me tighter. Daddy went over to the police and explained to them that his younger son had just gone off to college and that I wanted to go visit him. They talked for a couple minutes longer, and Daddy nodded and looked relieved and worried at the same time. I know that his brain was going over the million what-ifs as the police told him their part of the story. Finally Dean put me down and we walked out, me wedged between Daddy and Dean and my hands tightly in theirs.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I whispered.

He gave me a look and I closed my eyes, expecting him to yell at me. He didn't; he just sighed and brushed the hair away from my face.

"I know, baby."

"It's just-" My lip trembled. "I wanted to go see Sammy really badly." It was a family joke that I called him Sammy; he was eight years older then I.

"Shh," he said, and picked me up. He carried me all the way to the truck and then wedged me in between him and Dean. I had a feeling that this I would be there for a while.

I was right; I was there for a while, always with my dad and Dean, until the hunting trips were far away and Dean needed to go with Daddy. Then I would be dropped off with a babysitter. One time I got dropped off at Bobby's. I liked going to Bobby's he had a lot of books and I knew Daddy trusted him. He and Daddy were funny together. They always grumbled at each other and annoyed one another. This was the first time I was ever dropped off alone though. I was worried because that meant that I wasn't going to be able to kiss Daddy and Dean's booboos. Daddy knew this and said he'd call to check in a lot. I let them go and stayed with Bobby. He thought I was hysterical. When Daddy and Dean came back, Bobby told Daddy that he was "whipped just like the rest of them". Apparently, I was the only one in a while to get him to go out of the house for ice cream. Dad laughed at this, and Dean winked at me. Apparently Dean's lessons in persuasion were working.

I smiled at the memory as I got out of the shower. The pounding in my head had stopped mostly and I felt better. I felt comfortable now that I'd taken a shower. I looked at my reflection; I was no longer pale. I smiled, knowing that my fever had broken.

I dried off, slipped into shorts and a tank, and went outside. My brothers looked up; I could tell I looked better because they smiled at me. I sat down in an armchair by the window to the motel room. And stared at them. Dean flipped his cell phone open and closed.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was wrong. I could always tell when something was wrong. They had been fighting or something. I wondered how long I'd been in the shower.

"Sammy had a dream," Dean said, and I stared at him, my eyes wide. Before I could say anything, Sam continued for Dean, his voice firm. "And we're going hunting."


	2. Home

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, sorry it took so long to update.**

For a while it was just the two of us. Dean and I. Dad would do solo missions and send Dean and I off to different hunts by ourselves. Dean would, depending on the hunt, go out by himself or take me. I remember what it was like when Dad left for the last time. He just left, only telling me he would be back and told Dean to do the usual salt protection blah blah, and anything else he had said had been lost to me because he had said it all before. What had made that time different? I got the answer when he didn't answer his cell phone any one of the one million times I called him.

Dean getting Sammy from Stanford changed a lot of things for us. I think for me it marked the fact that Dad wasn't there. I, mean, he's left us before, but this was different. I knew Dean felt strongly about getting Sam and having him help. Probably because he didn't really want to put me in the kind of situation where he depended on me and I knew that I wasn't ready for that yet. Which is why I always stayed at the motel or wherever we were when they hunted. Which scared the crap out of me. But I was the brave little soldier and I let them go, what choice did I have. My brothers were saving lives.

Which apparently now they wanted me to join in on. When I'm around only Dean he's an annoying older brother but he's all right, depending on the situation. Add Sam to the mix and you've got two annoying overprotective idiots. So hunting was never an option. I was ordered to stay in the motel room and the only thing I got to help on was some research. Joy… You can imagine my surprise, when these two overprotective stubborn idiots decided it was time to go hunting. Together.

About fifteen minutes after the announcement we we're in the car driving toward, well I didn't know yet. They really weren't in the sharing caring mood and it was starting to piss me off. The looks they exchanged didn't help at all either.

"What?" I said at one point during the car ride. They would look at each other and Dean would go to say something but he would stop before anything came out of his mouth remotely important that could help me piece together anything, something.

"Well I know Sammy had a dream. But about what? Come on guys, you drop the 'You're going to hunt' bomb on me but don't tell me what we're hunting." I had forgotten about Sammy's dream up until that point, and it made me remember my dream. The ache in my head returned. I shook all those thoughts away though; this wasn't related to that, just a coincidence.

"We don't know yet." Was Dean's gruff reply.

I slumped in my seat; the hope of being distracted by some great revelation was lost. "Oh."

The rest of the car ride I played with my iPod. I listened to songs, played solitaire and looked out the window. I could tell we were getting close to something because Dean started to get jumpy. Sam looked anxious and I knew I looked confused.

Dean made his way up a residential street. I glanced out my window, the houses looked vaguely familiar. When Dean stopped at a house I felt all the air go out of me. I knew where we were. So much for the dream being irrelevant.

"I know this place." I said softly to myself. Then it hit me. "This is the house where Mom died isn't it? We're in Lawrence?"

Dean turned in his seat to look at me. "How did you know that?"

"I um, saw it in a dream." I said going for the truth instead of saying I took a really lucky guess. Although I could have said I saw it in a picture…

"Oh great, you've got 'The Shining' too?" Dean muttered.

"Huh?"

"The dream thing. What are we the Partridge family of psychics?"

"What do you read minds?" I asked him.

"No…"

"Well there you go." I huffed and looked out the window. I could tell he was confused and maybe a little worried but so was I; I didn't want to be psychic.

"We can't all be psychic. It sounds corny." Dean said and I almost smiled, I nodded toward the house. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

Ten minutes later and after all of us had wrestled through our inner demons, we finally came up with the conclusion to go to the door and meet with the family. A woman answered the door.

Dean started to say something to the lady, probably some story when Sam jumped in. "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean and sister Brianna, we used to live here."

Dean looked like he wanted to smack Sam but he swallowed whatever it was down and smiled at the woman. I put a smile on and waited to see what she would say. She seemed nice, I was just hoping she thought the same about us.

A half hour later we emerged from the house. I was silent, taking in what the woman, Jenny, had told us. Sam was almost jumping up and down and Dean looked like all he wanted to do was be anywhere but here. I couldn't blame him. I was getting extremely freaked out with how the house was so familiar to the house was to my dream. I was starting to wonder what was wrong with me, if Dean had been right, that I was a psychic or something. Great, that was all I needed.

"Did you hear that? A figure on fire."

I raised my eyebrows as I trailed after my brothers.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asked, his voice almost hoarse.

"Yeah." Sam said as they continued walking to the Impala.

"And you know what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam continued.

"Yeah, well. I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean said.

"Me too." I muttered.

"Forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam was getting extremely antsy.

I kept walking behind them. "I don't know." Dean said and kept walking.

Sam stopped and stood in front of Dean. "Well, has it come back or has it been there the whole time?"

I walked over and stood facing my brothers. I knew that after all those times of working together by themselves they had somehow forgotten about me. I didn't really care, I was trying to sort through some things. Were Sammy and my dreams connected? What did the dream mean? Was the thing in the house what killed Mom? I guess that it was better that I hadn't been asked anything because honestly I didn't know what to say and if I did say anything I didn't know how they would react to what I would say.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely different." Dean said and I knew that he didn't have the answers; he was more worried about Sammy and his weirdo visions. "We don't know yet."

"Those people are in danger Dean. We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will." Dean said moving toward the car.

"I mean now."

"And how are we going to do that, huh? You got a story she's going to believe?" Dean almost yelled at him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam said angrily.

I cleared my throat. They needed to be separated before they exploded. "We relax, first off. Sammy, I know your anxious about this but calm down a bit. Dean doesn't know everything. You guys, I mean we will figure it out. It'll be fine."

I then got into the car, satisfied. My brothers nodded their agreement and got into the car and drove to a gas station. Dean smiled at me.

"Sorry Bree." Sam said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"You have every right to be involved in this too. We were kind of leaving you out."

I rolled my eyes playfully and grinned. "Forget it Sammy."

Dean started the car and drove in town. I had a feeling he wanted to put as much distance between the house and us as possible. Dean parked and got out to pump the gas. I got out as well and so did Sam.

Sam leaned over the Impala and I leaned by the trunk. "We just have to chill out, that's all, and you know if this were any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam let out a huge breath of air and moved around to face Dean. "We would try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time we already know what happened." Dean said.

"Yeah but how much do we know? How much do we actually remember?" Sam questioned and I bit my lip.

"About that night you mean?" Dean said. "I remember… and so do you."

Sam nodded and they did that annoying eye contact thing.

"What happened?" I said. I really wasn't sure, even though I had had a dream that had gone over the events of that night but a part of me needed to learn what had happened from someone who can actually remember.

Dean gave me a look. It was like he was seeing something that wasn't there. "Everything was pretty much normal. We said goodnight to you, mom came in to kiss us goodnight and the next thing I know I was up and running down the hall and Dad handed you to Sam and me. The rest you pretty much know, Dad said Mom was on the ceiling. Whatever had put her there was long gone by the time he got there."

"You carried me out?"

"What you never knew that?" Dean tilted his head to the side.

I shook my head. "No."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So now, we just what, wait? Or should we I don't know figure out more of what happened back then?" I said rubbing my arms; I was starting to get goose bumps.

"Yeah, maybe we should talk to some of Dad's old friends." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Dean told us and hurried off toward the bathroom.

I glanced at Sam. "Is he okay?" Then after a moment I asked, "Are you okay?"

He gave me a sad smile. "Just a lot of memories here, Bree." He thought for a minute. "We should have waited in bringing you into this, this is to close to home."

I shook my head. "No." I told him. "No, this is right. I had a dream…"

He titled his head and I could tell that I was going to have to finish it. "I know what happened, with Mommy, I saw it and the same thing almost happened before, when you were a baby."

Sam swallowed. Before he could say anything though, Dean came back and slipped into the drivers seat. Thankful for a reprieve, I climbed into the backseat and put on my iPod.

Apparently, in Lawrence, everything is right down the street from each other and I didn't have time to get through the intro to (Don't) Fear the Reaper before Dean pulled I up to a supposed old friend of Dad's.

"Didn't Dad used to own a garage?" I asked leaning over the passenger seat as Sam went into the glove compartment and grabbed some fake I.D.s.

"Yeah." Dean said distractedly, looking around the place.

"What?" I asked and Dean smiled lightly.

He nodded. "I used to play over there." He pointed to an area in the back of the garage. "Dad used to park the Impala and Sammy and I used to play and eat lunch and stuff. Remember?" He asked my brother.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean and Sam went to get out of the car and I went to but Dean stopped me. "What?" I asked.

"You can't come." He told me.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because since when does cops take teenage girls around with them?" Dean answered back.

"You could say I was a felon." I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"No, he might recognize you, Bree." Sam said and I turned to him.

"What? No. How?"

Dean smiled at me. "You look a lot like Mom."

All I could do was nod. I really think we needed to have more hunts like this all the time. My brothers were, in the weirdest way, more open with each other. Maybe it's good to go back home after all. I climbed back into the car. I turned on my iPod, full blast and waited for my brothers to come back.

What they learned from the guy was that Dad went to go visit a psychic, Missouri Mossely.

We pulled up to an old southern Victorian. The chill I had felt earlier went away and in its place I felt warm and happy. Sam visibly relaxed too; it was Dean that was tense.

I didn't say anything to him but I wondered why he didn't feel like we did. Maybe he remembered something. I brushed the thoughts away and we walked up the steps that led to a wrap around porch. Dean stepped forward and went to knock.

I shook my head. "She's a psychic Dean, you're supposed to walk in."

"Huh." He said and pushed the door open.

We walked in and Dean sat down on chairs in the foyer, I sat down next to him and then Sam sat next to me.

We were only sitting there a few minutes when a man came out followed by a woman.

"Don't you worry, now. You're wife is crazy about you." She said and led him to the door. He nodded and looked so relieved. She shut the door after him and sighed.

"Whoo, that poor bastard. His wife is cold banging the gardener."

I smiled and laughed. "Why didn't you just tell him that?" Dean said beside me.

"Because people come here for good news. Now come on Dean, Sam, and Brianna, I haven't got all day."

Dean got up and followed Missouri into the room; Sam and I went after him.

Missouri stopped just as she got in the room and turned around to face us. "Well, let me have a look at you."

She glanced at each one of us and smiled. "Well you boys grew up handsome." She told my brothers and her eyes flicked over to Dean. "You were one goofy looking kid too." Dean's face was priceless. She looked over to me. "And you, your just prettiest little thing I've ever seen." I smiled, a part of me was okay with that, the other part of me wanted to tell her to take a hike, which I knew were both of my brother's actions. I am a little bit of both of them, and it can suck.

She then went over to Sam again. "Sam." She stared at my brother for a second. "Oh honey. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father? He's missing?"

"How'd you know all that?" I asked.

"Well, he was just thinking it."

I know I've seen some weird crap in my life and I actually believe it but this was…weird. I've never actually met a real psychic before, well if you don't count Sam.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked and I glanced at Missouri, hoping that she would be able to answer that for us.

"I don't know…" She said.

"Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean said and I bit my lip waiting for her response.

"Boy, do you see me sewing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" Missouri snapped and I raised my eyebrows. She didn't stop there though. "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies but I can't pull facts out of thin air."

"Sit please." She told us, gesturing toward a couch. I took a seat and my brother's sat on each side of me.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table I'm going to whack you with a spoon." Missouri reprimanded Dean whose expression was just as priceless as the last. Missouri brought out the best in Dean I just needed a camera.

"I didn't do anything." He told her and I bit the inside of my cheek, a little bit of the laughter came out anyway. Dean gave me a look and I shrugged.

"But you were thinking it." Missouri told him pointedly.

Sam smirked at Dean and turned to Missouri. "Okay, so our Dad. When did you first meet him?"

Missouri leaned into her chair and thought for a second. "He came for a reading, a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there, in the dark. I guess you could say, I drew back the curtains for him."

I stared at the table behind Missouri and I felt a chill go down my spine. I could see my dad walking in with Missouri, looking around feeling uncomfortable but having a need to be there. To find out what happened, for real. I bit my lip hard. I heard Dean's voice next to me and I shook my head and focused.

"What about the fire? Do you- do you know what killed our mom?"

I drew in a deep breath and turned to look at Missouri.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, fingerprints of the thing."

"Could you? What was it?"

Missouri shook her head. "I don't know. Oh but it was evil." She looked at Sam. "So you think something's back in the house?"

"Definitely." Sam answered.

"I don't understand." Missouri said, shaking her head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I haven't been back but I've been keeping an eye on the place. And there have been no sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now? "

Sam shook his head. "I don't know but dad going missing and Jessica dying, now this house all happening at once. It seems like something is starting."

I blew out my breath. "That's a comforting thought." Dean said.

Sam took a deep breath. "So what now? Do you think you can help?"

Missouri nodded. "I think I should take a look at the house again."

"Okay." Sam said and got up.

I followed my brothers and Missouri out to the car and Dean got into the drivers side and Sam, politely, let Missouri take the passenger seat. That left Sam and I in the back together, I couldn't help but smile at him. It had been a while since I had someone with me in the back seat.

Dean started the Impala up and headed toward the house. It didn't take us long to get there.

Dean knocked on the door and the rest of us waited patiently. Jenny looked a little surprised to see us. "What are you guys doing here?"

Dean launched a bullcrap story that Jenny didn't buy and just before she shut the door Missouri whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow." He said and reached back to touch his head and Missouri gave Jenny a sympathetic look. "Give the woman a break. Excuse him he means well he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Jenny looked just as confused as we did when Missouri started talking to her about the house but however much confused she was she bought it and she let us in.

We walked around for a couple minutes as Missouri got a feel for the house. Then we moved to the second floor. Once again the chill returned and I had a déjà vu feeling.

"If there's a negative energy here, this should be the center of it." Missouri said finally when we came to Jenny's daughter's room.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This was Brianna's nursery." Missouri told him and immediately my brothers and I looked toward the ceiling.

I looked away quickly as did Dean and Sam. Dean took out his EMF and Missouri walked toward the closet.

She turned to Dean. "That an EMF."

My brother looked up at Missouri. "Yeah."

She shook her head and a wry smile appeared on her face. "Amateur."

Apparently whatever had killed our mom was not in the house now. They, and yes they, were extremely different entities as the thing that came to our house fifteen years ago. Missouri told us that it was a poltergeist and something else that walked the house now and the only way to get rid of it was the purify it. So we went back to her place and Dean and I put together these little bag thingies full of herbs. Our task was to go to every corner of the house and punch holes in the walls. It seemed easy, for my first hunt.

Yeah, I was wrong. Missouri got Jenny and her family out of the house and told her that when they came back it would be over. Yeah, even psychics could be wrong.

I took the east area, where the living room was. I kept flipping the hammer over in my hands and scanning the area, yeah I felt like a badass. I found a spot by a bunch of boxes in the corner that didn't look like an area that would be to noticeable if it was to be patched up. I took a hammer and made a small hole in the wall the size of my fist. I scrunched up the bag real small and went to throw it in the hole. Remember when I said it wasn't that easy? Yeah, the bag didn't make the hole. It dropped to the floor instead. I know I'm not that hand eye coordinated but I am pretty sure my aim is not that bad. I reached down to pick it up in annoyance, knowing that something unnatural was definitely up to this.

That's when the box slammed into my legs, causing me to fall to the floor with a loud thunk. "Ugh." I said after a second, I kicked the box and got up, which is when another box slammed into my back. All the air in me got knocked out and I couldn't breathe.

I got up annoyed, something flew at me and I stepped out of its way. I could really tell that it wasn't that worried about getting to me. I knew that my brothers were probably getting the worse of the attacks. That just made me push harder past that weird unknown barrier that seemed to appear, I finally got to the bag and made it to the wall where I threw it in. A little light surrounded the area but I was long gone by then.

"Dean? Sam!" I yelled and ran up the stairs.

I walked in on Sam lying on the floor and Dean throwing the bag in the wall.

Another light surrounded the area and I rushed toward Sam. Dean came over and we managed to get the chord around his neck off. Dean hugged us, a quick that-was-a-close-on hug.

That wasn't it. I knew it. Sam knew it. Dean was tired but I think deep down he probably sensed something. Missouri, on the other hand, was pretty sure this was over.

I kept thinking that if it was over I would feel accomplished, that the freaky dream Sam had and I had would have some meaning, it didn't. I just felt like this was the calm before the storm. Sam felt the same way because after we helped Jenny clean up, we waited in the Impala standing guard.

Sam turned to me. "You okay?"

"Uhuh." I nodded and Dean turned around in his seat to face me. "Some hunt huh?"

"Yeah." I said and he smiled at me.

I leaned against the front seat and looked out the window. I wondered if when they were little, did Dean and Sam play in the yard? Did they try to climb the tree? Did they ride bikes down the street? I smiled slightly, happy that at least they could have had some kind of good memories here, even though it added in a tragic one.

"Dean!" Sam said suddenly and Dean looked up at the window, Jenny was banging on it, she looked scared.

"You grab the kids I'll grab Jenny!" Dean said and bolted from the car. Both of them ran toward the house and I quickly followed.

Dean noticed this. "Brianna, stay!"

"What? No!" I said and continued running.

"Bree, please!" He pleaded and then ran in the house.

I sighed and looked up at the house in frustration.

About two minutes later Dean came out with Jenny and a couple seconds after that Jenny's kids came out.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked worriedly.

"In the house, something's got him!" Sari said and Dean ran for the car while I ran for the house. "Brianna!" he shouted, but there was no way I was hearing it. I ran up to the door, which weirdly opened for me and I ran in. I could hear Dean screaming behind me but I ran in.

"Sammy!" I screamed and ran down the hallway until I got to the kitchen.

"Brianna?" Sam said and I turned, he was up against a wall. I went to him and he tried to move.

"Maybe if we-." I started to say but then I was thrown right next to him.

"Ow." I said as my head slammed against the wall. I tried to move my arms but unfortunately, I didn't budge.

That's when the figure came toward us. It was on fire, just like Sari had mentioned. I gasped and my eyes widened. That's when Dean came in. "Sam? Bree!" My big brother, always saves the day, comes in with guns blazing.

He's about to shoot the thing when Sam stops him. "Dean, don't. I know who it is."

The fire fades away and a woman comes into view. She has long blonde curly hair and is wearing a white nightgown.

Before I could say anything Dean says, "Mom?"

I bit my lip. "Mommy?" I whispered.

She smiled and I knew Dean was right. I look a lot like her. "Dean." She said. Then she turned and looked at my brother. "Sam." Her smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam said but she didn't answer. She just turned to me. "Brianna." She smiles at me and reaches out. I felt tears fall down my face and all I wanted to do was hug her.

She turned away though. She looked up at the ceiling. "You get out of my house." She said and I almost stopped breathing. She's said that before, in my dream. "And let go of my children." She said to the ceiling.

Then she erupted in flames and I felt a sob escape me. Whatever was keeping us up against the wall was no longer there.

"Now its over." Sam said.

Dean put his arm around him and me and Sam and I walked out.

Sam called Missouri and she came over to give the house another look over. Sam had been right it was over.

Dean and I waited by the car. Jenny had brought out the stuff she had found of ours and we looked through it. There was a couple cute pictures of my brothers when they were little and some nice ones of us all, my mom, dad, Dean and Sam.

"Thanks for these." Dean said putting a couple pics into the box and closing it up.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Jenny said and Dean nodded.

We said goodbye to her and Sam said goodbye to Missouri. I got in the backseat; I seriously was going to have to do something about that. And Jenny and Missouri waved at us.

"Don't be strangers." Missouri said and Dean nodded. "We won't."

My brothers got in the car and started it up and we drove away.

"So Bree, what did you learn on this hunt." Dean said and glanced back at me.

"That, hunting can be dangerous. That I am perfectly capable of hunting, with you guys and that family is really important." I said and I leaned forward.

"Guys, I really want to help. I don't want to feel useless." I could sense that Dean and Sam were about to cut in and I stopped them. "I can be useful though. I mean Sammy has dreams. I have dreams. Dean we work better as a family. We totally kicked ass back there."

Dean raised his eyebrows at my word choice but nodded. "I think its time, that you start hunting with us."

I nodded and settled back into my seat. "Love you guys." I said.

"Love you too." My brothers said in unison.

I smiled and turned on my iPod to AC/DC and closed my eyes, I needed to get some rest if I was going to be hunting.


	3. Asylum

**A/N:**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please review and keep reading, I hope you enjoy!

In the morning I was not a force to be reckoned with. I woke up as cranky as a baby. Supposedly I was my brothers and father combined, as in crankiness combined, when it came to effectively getting me to wake up. The huge difference was that Dean had coffee, Sam, well Sam was awake half the time anyway and my father well he was always up before us so how was I supposed to know what wake up device he used. And it's not like I see him anyway anymore. I didn't even know if he had to get up, lucky, probably because he hunted later on in the day close to night. I groaned and headed toward the bathroom. My brothers stood clear of me as I stumbled in there. My cure was the shower and some music. Mostly Dean's mullet rock. Like the sounds of AC/DC and B.O,C. Dean would have died if he knew what was on my iPod.

This morning though, I couldn't shake being tired. I went over to the bed and plopped on it. My brothers were talking about my dad, something about Jefferson and Pastor Jim and how they still hadn't heard from my father. I shut my eyes and tried to forget, even if for a couple minutes, but it wasn't working. I opened my eyes and sat up.

Dean was sitting at the table flipping through Dad's journal.

"No leads?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"No, and Dad's journal isn't helping either. I love the guy but I sware he writes like freaking yoda."

I smirked.

"Maybe, you know we should call the feds?" Sam says finally after a couple minutes. "File a missing persons."

That caused me to look up. Dean shook his head. "If we got the feds on Dad's tail he'd be pissed. No, we just keep looking."

I fell back down. "He could be dead for all we know." Was Sam's reply.

I grunted. I knew Dean was about to say something when his phone started ringing.

Dean grabbed it and flipped it open. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's a text." Dean said.

"You think dad is texting us?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "He's giving us coordinates before."

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean." Sam replied.

Dean flipped the laptop open and started typing. "Sam, this is good news. It means he's okay, or alive at least."

"Well, was there a number on the caller I.D?" Sam asked.

Dean's eyes scanned the screen. "No, it said unknown."

"Where's it to?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"That's the interesting part. Rockford Illinois." Dean said after scanning a map and walking toward the laptop.

"Okay, and that's interesting how?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I checked the local Rockford papers, look at this." Dean turned the computer around to face Sam. I fell back onto the bed.

Dean went on about this guy who shot himself and his wife and before that he and his partner had responded to a call at some asylum that Dad had earmarked. Possible haunting.

After a few moments Sam gets up and paces the room. "A job, he's sending us on a job."

"Or maybe he'll meet us there." I said.

Dean nodded. "Could be."

Sam shakes his head. "Maybe he's not, maybe he's sending us by ourselves to hunt this thing."

"Who cares, if he wants us there its good enough for me." Dean said and got up.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting, the coordinates?"

"Sam! If dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going."

My brothers started getting everything together and I closed my eyes and put a pillow over my head.

"I'm staying, you go ahead." I told them with as much conviction as I could muster. Of course after the last hunt I was in no way letting them go alone but I could act like it to let them let me sleep for a couple minutes longer.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Dean urged me.

I was about to throw a pillow at him or order him to get me a Pepsi but Sam through my suitcase on the floor and told me to pack. "Ehhh." I groaned.

"Bree come on." Sam urged from the kitchen area. I relented after a minute of closing my eyes where the dreams wouldn't come, good ones not the nightmarish ones. You know the kind that is I alone with the hot guy.

So I picked up the remaining dirty clothes from around my bed. My motto was go to bed first worry about cleaning later. So I cleaned up the smelly clothes and dumped them in a bag and headed out to the car. From a jansport book bag I pulled out my iPod and listened to anything that was as loud as whatever Dean was putting on.

It took us about eight hours and sixteen minutes to get to Rockford and get settled. Well, only about seven hours and fifteen minutes. The rest was spent on arguing.

Sam and I carried the bags into the motel room. Dean put salt around the doors and all those protection runes that I've seen him do since as long as I could remember. He only did it though, when one of us was staying alone, otherwise he waited right until we went to bed and I know my brothers, nine o'clock is not their bed time.

"I'm not coming with you?" I asked, my eyebrows rose as I faced both my brothers,

Dean, poor guy, knew this argument very well, he was a veteran at this argument having gone through pretty much the same thing with Sammy and having recited it himself a few times with Dad. He sighed. "Bree, we're not going on the real hunt now. Just getting info, in a bar, where there are guys who I really don't want any where near my little sister."

There were a million and one things I could have said to that, but I just folded by arms. "I can take care of myself."

"First thing, yeah against spirits, not drunk guys. Second thing, what kind of reporter carries around their little sister, and third you're fifteen, not allowed in a bar."

"Yeah, but with that fake ID, I can get in, and I look old enough."

Sam stared in disbelief at Dean. "You got her a fake ID?"

"Well, for one I thought she would be like you and not ever use it and it was just for emergencies." He turned to me. "Don't ever use it."

"I wouldn't." I said.

"I believe you." Dean said and I smiled at him.

And then my brothers then walked out, I told them be careful and I got I love yous out of both of them. After that I sat around, being bored, but safe, I guess. I get what they said, but I couldn't stay in a motel room the rest of my life. At some point my eyes closed while in the middle of watching some movie, my brothers came back about an hour later.

Okay, so it turns out the guy that murdered his wife and blew his brains out was pretty normal, the kind of guy that you didn't expect to do something like that. As for the asylum, there is some local legend about it being haunted. Apparently if you go there the spirits drive you crazy. Which is the kind of information that makes you uneasy, but its just a legend right? Ha ha ha, very funny.

I had expected some kind of talk before we went into the asylum, some kind of 'stay close, be careful, tell us if it gets to much' kind of thing. There was nothing, and I was having mixed feelings on that. But then Dean opened the car door, went into the trunk and got the guns I didn't get one. Which I guess I wasn't officially hunting yet. He handed Sammy a gun and smiled at me and we were off, no time to really be nervous. We hopped the fence surrounding the asylum and broke in. As expected it was musty, smelly and freaky.

"So, apparently the cops chased the kids here." Sam pointed to a door, above it said, 'South Wing'.

Dean flipped through Dad's journal. "South Wing, South wing." He paused as he read over the page. "1972, three kids broke into the South Wing, only one survived. Way he tells it one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"So whatever's going on, south wing seems like the heart of it."

Wonderful, that meant we were going in there. Turns out though that kids have been here before, a lot, but the south wing, the center of this, has been blocked off. So maybe the cops did have an idea of what was going on, if they weren't letting anyone in or whatever it was out. And just because the doors were chained for years, doesn't mean that they were chained now. Sam pushed the door open and we walked in.

We walked down the corridor. "There is someone, walking behind you." Dean sang softly and I turned around. "Shut up."

"Watching your footsteps…"

"Dean!"

He chuckled softly. "If you guys get any of that psychic ESP thing, let me know. And you got to be on the look out ghosts are attracted to that sort of thing."

"It's not ESP." Sam said angrily. "I, we, just get weird vibes and stuff."

"Yeah, okay." Dean said looking down at the EMF.

"You get any reading on that thing or not?" Sam asked.

"Nope, but 'course that doesn't mean that nobody's home." Dean said.

"Spirits can appear during certain hours of the day." Sam said.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night."

"Yeah." Sam and I answered at the same time, Dean and his pop culture references.

"Hey guys, who do you think is a hotter psychic. Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you guys." Sam hit Dean and I gave him a shove. I bit my lip biting back a smile as he laughed.

We walked into another room, one that gave me chills and I was surprised Dean's EMF wasn't wailing. I rolled my shoulders and ignored the feeling, because all creepy places give you chills, so it was probably nothing. But when has it ever been just nothing?

"Man, electroshock? Lobotomies? They did some twisted stuff to these people." Dean said and turned to Sam. Then, in what could be assumed as my brother's best Jack Nicholson impression he said, "Kind of like my man Jack in Cuckoo's nest."

Sam and I stared at him. I rolled my eyes. Dean shook his head. "So what do you think? Ghost are possessing people?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining."

I was about to comment on that when Dean turned around and picked up something.

"Sanford Ellicott." Dean read. Then he turned to us. "You know what we got to do? We have to find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." Dean gave the plaque to Sam and walked away.

We went out to the car and headed toward the library. We thought that they would have something useful on the Asylum but as the librarian told us, all the files were kept locked up and you had to make an appointment to see them. But, she said, winking at my brothers, the son of one of the doctor's who used to work at the asylum lives and works in town, he'll tell you everything you need to know. With a smile she sent us on our way, a couple blocks down to a building where we found James Ellicott, son of Sanford Ellicott.

James Ellicott was, we found out as we walked the couple blocks to the building, a psychiatrist. Which meant the only way we were going to find out about the South Wing was by talking to him. I exchanged looks with my brothers. "Nuh uh." I said and shook my head.

Dean raised his eyebrows and turned to Sam. "Feel like sharing your feelings Sammy?"

I smirked as Sam gave Dean a look and headed toward the building. When Sam entered the building Dean nodded toward it. "See Bree? This is called undercover work. Sometimes a job requires it."

I nodded and walked back toward the car.

After what seemed to Dean and I, we're the impatient ones of the family, forever Sam came out of the building. "Dude, you were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?"

Sam continued to walk. "Just the hospital, you know?"

"And…the south Wing? It's where they housed the real head cases…" Sam went on and Dean and I just listened. We both knew that that's not all the doctor and our brother talked about but for now it would have to be put aside. We knew it would come up later.

So, Dean decides we should visit the asylum that night. We walked in to the south wing again and Dean turned on his busted up EMF, Sam had the video camera and I had grabbed the flashlight from them. I trailed behind them shining the flashlight on everything that looked suspicious.

"Got any readings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said as the EMF whined, "Big time."

"This place is orbing like crazy," Sam said and I looked over his shoulder at the video camera.

"There's probably multiple spirits out and about."

"But if these un-recoverd bodies are doing the haunting-."

"We have to find 'em and burn 'em. Just be careful though, the only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit, is a pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."

Great. Dead bodies smelled. I may not have did the actually hunting a lot but Dad made sure I salted and burned enough bones. And psycho killer ghosts? Awesome. We would handle it though; I just didn't like the feeling I was getting. "Wonderful." I muttered.

"Aww come on Bree. This is a fun filled Winchester adventure. Not many girls can say they've been to a haunted Asylum." Dean said and but his arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes playfully at my older brother and Sam shook his head and stepped forward his eyes on the camera.

A chill came across us and we heard something. We all turned around quickly and I shone the flashlight to see what was there. Nothing. We turned around again and kept walking. We got to a hallway that had two open doors on each side. Dean went in one, Sam in the other and I kept walking down the hallway.

I was just about to walk into another open door when I heard Sam yelling. "Guys! Dean!" I ran into the room just as Dean did. "Dean! Shotgun!" Dean threw the bag down and grabbed the shotgun.

"Sam get down!" He yelled before firing a shot at a spirit.

Sam got up and Dean put the shotgun down. I ran over to them. "That was weird." Sam said.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, you're telling me." Dean said and walked back toward the bag.

We walked out of the room. "No, Dean I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me."

I shined the flashlight on various things and walked ahead of my brothers. I stepped back when we got into another room. A cot, which was turned over on the ground shook. Dean and Sam stopped behind me and looked toward it. I walked toward it. "Brianna." Dean whispered.

"What?" I said and turned around.

Dean rolled his eyes and came forward with the shotgun. "Get back." He told me.

My brow furrowed but I followed his order, I didn't feel like arguing with him now. Sam took the flashlight from me and both of my brothers moved forward.

Dean motioned to Sam and Sam flipped the cot over. The cot fell with a bang and a girl jumped from behind.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Dean told the girl, who as I got a look at her was about my age, maybe a year older. "It's okay." Dean nodded.

The girl got up. "What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Katherine." She replied and sniffed. "Kat."

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and Brianna."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"My boyfriend, Gavin-."

Dean cut her off. "Is he here?"

"Somewhere."

We exchanged looks, that weren't good.

"He thought it would be fun, to try to see some ghosts. I thought it was all just you know pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and-."

"Look Kat, Brianna's going to get you out of here and we're going to find your boyfriend."

I raised my eyebrows at Dean. Ha, very funny, no way. Apparently she thought so too.

"It's no joke around here okay? It's dangerous." Dean told her.

"That's why I've got to find him." Blondie, or Kat said.

I liked her, kind of. I mean on one hand she was probably semi-stuck up, but I could be wrong, and on the other she was arguing with Dean. Most girls her age, and my age, don't argue they swoon. It's kind of annoying to have older brothers who are, because Dean isn't the only one they swoon about, according to these girls, hot.

"Alright, I guess we'll split up then." Dean said and I followed them.

Sam went one way and I went in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" Dean asked me.

I shrugged. "You said we're going to split up."

He shook his head. "Yeah, nuh uh. Go with Sam."

"Dean!"

"Brianna. Go." Dean told me and I turned around and followed him.

Sam and I walked down a hallway that didn't look too different from the other ones. "We just don't want you to get hurt Bree." He told me.

I shrugged. "It's 'cause I haven't been doing this long right? But that's bull Sam. Dad trained us all together, I've been on hunts, not all of them, but enough. I know what I'm doing."

Sam smiled at me. "I know you do Bree, by we're you're older brothers. We worry."

I sighed and dropped it as we kept walking. "Gavin!" I yelled.

"Gavin?" Sam yelled.

We walked into another room. I stopped as I looked in and saw a body. Sam saw it too and walked over. "Gavin." Sam said and kneeled down where he was on the ground. "Hey, Gavin." Sam shook him.

The guy jumped up. "Hey it's okay, we're here to help." Sam told her.

"Who are you?" Gavin asked.

"My name is Sam, this is Brianna. We found you're girlfriend." Sam helped him up.

"Kat?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Is she alright?" Gavin asked.

"She's worried about you. You okay?"

Gavin flinched as he touched his head. "I was running, I think I fell." Well duh, I said and almost rolled by eyes.

"Running from what?" Sam asked.

Well, that's great. The guy kissed a ghost. Sam seemed to think this was better than not getting hurt, Gavin and I both agreed that it was gross. He was scarred for life, I just felt bad for him. Sam assured him it could have been worse, but the spirit tried to whisper something in his ear and the guy ran like hell, whimp.

Oh well, we walked down the hallway and then ran when we heard banging and screaming. "What's going on?" Sam yelled to Dean.

"She's locked in there with one of 'em."

"Help Me!" Kat screamed.

"Kat!" Gavin screamed.

"Get me outta here!"

"Kat? It's not going to hurt you. Listen to me, you have to face it, you have to calm down." Sam told her through the door.

Dean and I turned to him. "She's got to what?" We said at the same time.

"I have to what?" She said back.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt you. They're trying to communicate. You got to listen to it, face it."

Okay even that sounded crazy to me. "You face it!" She screamed back.

"No, it's the only way you're going to get outta there. "

"No!"

"Just look at it, that's all. Come on, you can do it." Sam told her.

"Kat?" Gavin asked.

"I hope you're right about this." Dean said next to me.

"Yeah, me too." Sam said.

Finally the door opened. "Oh Kat." Gavin breathed.

Dean grabbed her and Sam rushed in the room, shining the flashlight I'd given him.

"137." She said to us.

"Huh?" I asked.

"137, that's what it whispered." Kat said to my brothers and I.

"Room number." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

They kneeled down and I took a deep breath and let it out again. "Alright, so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone, what are they trying to do. Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us."

"I guess we'll find out." Dean put the bag over his shoulder and turned to Gavin and Kat. "So, you guys ready to get out of here?"

"That's an understatement."

Dean looked at me and Sam. "You guys get 'me out of here. I'm going to go find room 137." He flicked on his flashlight and we watched him leave.

"So, how do you guy's know about all this ghost stuff?" Kat said behind us. I looked at Sam.

"It's kind of our job." Sam replied and I looked back at them.

"Why would anyone want a job like that?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and Sam smiled at me. "I had a crappy guidance counselor." I tried not to laugh.

"And Dean?" The girls always ask about Dean. "He's your boss?"

I laughed out at that and Sam turned to me. "No." Sam told her with a shake of his head. We got to the door and Sam tried to open it. "Alright, I think we have a small problem."

"Break it down." Gavin suggested.

"No, it won't budge, but you can try." I told him.

"Then a window."

"They're barred."

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" Gavin said.

"That's the point. We're not. Theirs something in here, that doesn't want us to leave." Sam told us.

"Those patients." Kat said.

"No. Something else." Sam said.

We split up and looked for a way out. I didn't find one, and I looked. Stupid barred windows and doors that won't break when you slam you're feet into them.

"So what are we going to do?" Gavin asked Sam.

"For starters we're not going to panic."

"Why the hell not?" Gavin asked.

Before Sam could answer his cell phone rang. "I'm on my way." Sam said after a couple seconds and closed his cell phone. He handed me the shotgun.

"Stay here, I'm going to get Dean. Any spirit you see, shoot it, 'kay?" Sam told me.

I nodded and loaded the shotgun.

I gripped the gun and waited for my brothers. Gavin paced and Kat sat on the floor.

"Hey Gavin? If we get out of here alive? We're so breaking up." She informed him and I smirked.

He hesitated and I heard a sound. I raised the shotgun. "Do you hear that?"

"Something's coming." Gavin said and they both backed up. I raised the shotgun.

"Whoa, whoa." Dean said as he came around the corner. "It's me, don't shoot."

I sighed and put down the gun. "Why'd Sam leave you here?"

"He went to get you, you called him."

Dean shook his head. "I never called him."

My eyes snapped up to meet his. "Where'd he go?" Dean asked quickly.

"Umm, the basement." I said quickly and followed him. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Dean told me. "Stay here and baby-sit the Princess and Idiot." I smiled and he walked away.

After a couple minutes I rolled my eyes. "Do you guys know how to work a shotgun?"

"What?" Gavin asked, his eyes wide. "No!"

"I do," Kat said quickly.

I nodded. "Okay, this is loaded with rock salt. If you see any spirits shoot, but watch out for us."

"Where are you going?" Kat asked.

"After my brothers." I said and grabbed another handgun from the bag. I went in the direction Dean went.

I hate basements. This one was no different and I walked down the steps until I heard Dean's voice and then Sam's. I walked into the room and saw Sam pull a gun on Dean. I backed up. Sam pulled the trigger and Dean flew through the wall.

"Dean!" I yelled but stayed back, an instinct told me to and I waited.

I heard from outside the room where I stood them talking. "Sam, we got to burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time, I mean why are we even here because you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? 'Cause you always do what he says without question Are you so desperate for his approval"

"This isn't you talking Sam."

"That's the difference between you and me, I have a mind of my own and I'm not pathetic like you."

I took a deep breath and inched closer.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to kill me?" Dean said

"You know what I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We are no closer to finding Dad today then we were six months ago."

"Well then let me make it easier for you." Dean said and reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun. "Go on, take it real bullets are going to work a helluva lot better than rock salt."

Sam through down the other gun and pointed the handgun at Dean. What the hell was Dean thinking? I moved forward now, into the middle of the first room.

"You hate me that much?" Sam asked and I bit my lip. "You think you can kill your own brother? Then go ahead." Dean nodded at Sam and then looked down and saw me start to walk toward Sam. He shook his head quickly and then looked up at Sam. "Pull the trigger, do it!"

Sam pulled the trigger and I yelled, but nothing happened. He pulled it again and Dean got up and grabbed the gun and punched him in the face. Dean grunted and got up.

"Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol." Dean told Sam before he punched him in the face. "Sorry, Sammy." He said.

I stared with wide eyes as I gripped the gun. It was shaking in my hands. Dean walked over and took it to me. "Hey." He said gently, almost like I was four. "You okay?"

I nodded quickly and looked at the rock salt all over his jacket. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head and grinned. "I'm great." He threw a glance at Sam and his grin faded. "I don't know about him though."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. "I mean, once we find Ellicott's bones, he'll be okay, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he'll be okay."

I wanted to say something to him about how Sam didn't mean it, he didn't want to kill him, It was Ellicott, who was making Sam like that, it had nothing to do with Dean. But I knew Dean wasn't going to bring it up at all and I knew that he knew Sam wouldn't do something like that, I hoped.

We walked around the room, looking for any place the doctor's bones would be. Dean checked behind curtains, and I checked under things. Nothing, just great. Dean walked off behind more curtains and I checked some cabinets. Nothing there either.

"Found him." Dean called.

I gagged as I came toward the cabinet my brother was leaning forward. "Ewww." I said.

Dean turned and threw the gun he had been holding and the flashlight on the bag. Then he grabbed the salt. He was about to open it up when he looked at me. He nodded once, as if making up his mind about something and handed the salt to me.

He nodded toward the body and I bit my lip before opening the cap and shaking the salt on the head.

"All over the body." Dean told me and I threw a look at him.

"Just wanted to remind you." He said quickly.

He reached back and grabbed what I could assume was the oil or gasoline and threw it on. He gagged and I smiled, to which he then smiled as I got a whiff of it and gagged also. Dead bodies really really smell.

He turned around to get the match but was knocked over by one of the gurneys. "Dean!" I screamed as Ellicott but both hands on my brother's head.

I grabbed the lighter, autopilot kind of taking over, and threw it on the body. Ellicott stopped doing whatever electro-shock thing he had been doing and Dean rolled over. The doctor looked down at himself and then kind of exploded. I coughed as dust and whatever was left of him went into the air around the heap on the ground. I tugged the bag with me over to Dean and patted him.

"Good job, distracting him." I told him with a smile.

And he shook his head. Sam rolled over and touched his jaw as Dean got up.

"You're not going to try to kill me are you?" Dean asked.

"No." Sammy said, looking confused.

"Good." I said before Dean could. "'Cause that would be awkward."

Sam looked a little surprised to see me there and I smiled at him. "You know guys. I think both of you really benefit from my being here." I said as they both hissed and groaned and we walked out of the room.

Sam flinched as he touched his jaw and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Bree." Dean said after a second.

"Okay." I said with a grin and walked along ahead of them.

We said goodbye to Gavin and Kat, who thanked us. I nodded. "No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean asked.

They nodded and walked away. I stretched. "Hey Dean?" Sam asked. Dean turned to him. "I'm sorry man, I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that." Dean said.

"Yeah, it's like I couldn't control it but I didn't mean it. Any of it." Sam told him.

"You didn't huh?" Dean asked.

"No, of course not." Sam said and I leaned on the car.

Dean nodded.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Sam asked.

Yes… I thought. You do.

"No." Dean said after a second. "I'm not really in the sharing, caring kind of mood. I just want to get some sleep."

Now he wants to sleep, when I think we should talk. Dean got into the car and I shook my head and sighed.

With a shrug at Sam we both got in the car and Dean drove back to the motel.

I would have liked to say that I got sleep. But I couldn't. I had delayed adrenaline pumping through my veins and every time I closed my eyes I saw Ellicott, my brothers and everything that could have gone wrong. So sleeping was not an option. So I stayed up on the computer, surfing the net.

Everything was pretty much okay until Dean's phone rang.


	4. The One With The Creepy Scarecrow

**A/N:**Thanks so much for all the reviews so far! I'll try to update soon, please review and enjoy!

I got up and picked the phone up. I didn't think much of it, Sam and Dean were asleep, it was ringing, I was awake, and it wasn't a big deal. I really should have thought about who was doing the calling though, besides a couple of Dad's contacts and friends, who would give Dean a call? I had no idea who it was, but at whatever time it happened to be in the morning, it didn't matter at the time.

Rubbing my eye with one hand, I flipped the phone open. "Hello?" I said and tried not to yawn.

"Brianna? Is that you?" My father asked.

"Dad?" I said, my eyes were wide and I gripped the phone. "Daddy?" I whispered.

"Hi, Bree." He answered.

"Daddy, are you okay? Where are you? We've been looking all over for you, we're really worried." I answered, my voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that Bree. But I'm okay, how about you? You're brothers." My dad asked.

I swallowed. "We're okay, just worried." I took a deep breath. "Why can't you tell me, Dad?"

"I know this is hard, Sweetheart, but you're just going to have to trust me, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I just miss you, I was getting scared."

By that time my brothers were staring at me. "Is that Dad?" Dean asked.

I swallowed again. "I'm okay. Everything will be alright, Bree." He paused and I could feel the tears starting to fall. "Bree, can I speak to your brothers?"

I sniffed and wiped back a tear. "Okay. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Bree." He said and I put the phone out. Sam, having longer limbs then Dean, grabbed it first.

"Dad." Sam nearly shouted. He said the exact things I said and I could tell he was starting to get a little angry. The conversation went the same until Sam said, "You're after it aren't you? The thing that killed mom?"

I didn't hear Dad's response but Sam said, "A demon? You know for sure?"

He waited for Dad's answer to that. "A demon, what's he saying?" Dean asked Sam.

"You know where it is?" Sam asked after Dad spoke.

"Let us help." He said after Dad responded, he waited and then said. "Why not?"

"Give me the phone." Dean said and reached his hand out to Sam.

"Names? What names? Dad, talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

After Dad talked again, Sam said, "No. All right? No way

"Give me the phone." Dean was starting to get mad now.

Sam looked like he was ready to hit something and Dean grabbed the phone from him. "Dad? It's me, where are you?"

I looked at Dean, watched his tense face as he listened to whatever Dad was telling him. He looked at Sam and then said. "Yes, sir." Then he swallowed. "Ah, yeah, I got a pen. What are the names?"

Dean wrote down the names and then hung up with my dad. I swallowed down the huge lump that was in my throat.

In minutes we were packed. I didn't bother trying to organize anything; I just threw everything into my bag and followed Sam and Dean out into the Impala. Sam got in the driver seat and Dean let him. We were silent for a while; the only sound was the engine and Dean's ruffling through papers.

"Alright so the name's dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"Three different couples, all went missing." Dean answered.

"And they're all from different towns, different states?"

I yawned, I was tired not being able to sleep for about two days in a row, which I used to think was physically impossible but I guess hunting has that kind of affect on me. I lowered my iPod and leaned my head against the seat, ignoring what my brothers were saying so I could fall asleep.

When I woke up the car was stopped and my brothers weren't in the front seat. I stretched, and looked around. This didn't look like Indiana. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, the top of the trunk was blocking my view, but I could make out the figures of Sam and Dean from the bottom of the window. I closed my eyes; they probably were getting something from the trunk. For a couple seconds, nothing happened. Getting impatient, I turned around and saw only one figure standing by the trunk.

"Come on, your not serious." I heard Dean's muffled voice from outside.

"I am serious." Sam answered back.

"It's the middle of the night." Dean told him. "Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" I heard Dean yell at Sam. I opened the door a crack and looked out. Sam was walking away from the Dean, and me. Where was he going?

Sam turned around. "That's what I want you to do." He told Dean.

Dean was silent for a second. "Goodbye Sam." He said, and closed the trunk. I closed the door and shifted my position on the seat. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Dean got in and sighed, then he started up the Impala and drove away.

I wanted to say something, open my eyes and ask what the hell he was doing but I kept my eyes shut and fell back asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, we were in Indiana. The town of Burkitsville was small, a place where everybody knew everyone. I groaned as I stretched.

"Hey." Dean said and he looked up at me in the mirror.

I yawned. "Hey." My gaze shifted over to the empty passenger's seat. "Where's Sam?"

Dean looked back at me this time, a quick glance before turning back around. He sighed, "California." He shook his head. "Went to go find Dad."

I took a deep breath. "You let him?" I asked gently.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I did. But you know what, he wants to leave again, let him go." He said and gripped the steering wheel.

I bit my lip. "Is he coming back?"

Dean was silent. Finally he said. "I hope so."

I nodded and leaned back. "So, this is Burkitsville?"

"Yep," Dean said and parked. He got out his cell phone and I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned forward.

"Gonna call him?" I asked and Dean shook his head and closed the cell.

He took the keys out of the ignition. "Stay here." He told me and opened the door.

"Why?" I whined, annoyed. I leaned back my seat and waited. Stubborn. Overprotective. Idiot.

"So?" I asked when he got back to the car.

He shook his head. "There's something about these small towns that freak me out."

I nodded. "Yeah."

He drove in the direction of the Interstate. I sat in the front with him. Which, in a way felt weird. I taking up the space Sam had left, like the years before when he went to college

Dean gave me a casual shrug. "Some sort of clue." He told me.

I leaned back in my seat. "Okay."

Dean drove for a little bit more and I stared out the window as Indiana scenery passes us by. The EMF whined and Dean pulled the car over, once it stopped he reached his hand back to grab it. I turned around in my seat as Dean brought the homemade EMF in front of him. He held it in his hand with raised eyebrows and got out of the car. I got out also, closing the door quickly as I glanced around.

"Remember that time we went apple picking?" I smirked at Dean as we walked through the orchard. I had a strong sense of Déjà vu.

"What are we looking for?" I asked. Trying to break the silence.

He looked at me and smirked. "Yeah. That was a high tree."

I laughed and continued walking. Dean looked around and then starting walking.

He stopped in front of a freaky looking scarecrow. "Dude, you fugly."

I smiled as Dean grabbed a latter. He took out a piece of paper and looked at it and then back at the thing's arm. "Nice Tat." He said and then climbed down.

"So what are you thinking?" I asked Dean as we got in the car and drove back to Burkitsville. "That the scarecrow has something to do with it?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, which is why we're going back. I want to ask the locals."

"'Kay." I said and turned on my iPod. Black Sabbath blared through the speaker's. Dean turned to me with a funny expression on his face. "That Paranoid?" He asked and I grinned. "Yep."

He shook his head and drove. In a couple minutes we pulled into the gas station. Dean got out and began talking to some girl. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the game I was playing.

Dean got back to the car and parked. He got out and I followed. "You want to wait here, Bree?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

Dean took a deep breath. "I'll only be a minute, just please wait?"

"Fine. Whatever." I said and walked back to the car.

A couple minutes later Dean stalked back to the car and got in. A police officer got in his car also and waited as Dean pulled out.

"Who'd you piss off this time?" I asked and he shook his head. "They know something and they know I know something."

I nodded and looked behind us. "An escort?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, you know small towns."

Dean drove out of town and to the next town over. He got us a motel room and we ordered in some food. I lied on my stomach watching TV as Dean flipped through Dad's journal.

Finally he got up and grabbed his jacket and keys. "I'm going back."

I got up. "I'm coming with you."

"No." He told me but I shook my head.

"Come on Dean. I'm old enough; I'm not a baby. I can help."

Dean looked at me. "Bree, not this time, okay? I just don't know what we're dealing with yet, and I just want you to stay here, where you're safe."

I took a deep breath. "'Kay." He nodded and walked out.

I sat on the bed and flipped the TV back on.

There was nothing on and my eyes were starting to droop so I went back to sleep. I woke up a couple hours later when Dean woke me up. He had a bag of bagels and two cups in his hand.

"Figured, I'd get you up before I went."

I yawned and got up moving toward the smell of hot chocolate. I grabbed the cup and sipped it I smiled at him. "Thanks," I grabbed a bagel. "Where are you going?"

"Well, last night?" I nodded as I took a bite of the bagel. "I went back to the orchard, perfect timing too, the scarecrow was attacking another couple."

"The scarecrow?" I asked,

"Yeah, climbed off the cross and everything." I raised my eyebrows and took another sip of the hot chocolate.

"That's not normal. What do you think caused it to do that?"

"I'm going to talk to a professor at the college now about Pagan Gods."

"Oh." I said and took another bite.

"I'll be right back, I'll give you a call when I get there okay?" He told me.

"Yeah sure." I said and watched as he went back out.

To say I wasn't bored out of my mind was a lie. I was bored and worried, which isn't a good combo. My iPod was close to dying and I desperately needed Sam's computer for that, for anything actually. All the books I had from libraries I've visited across the country I'd already read, and I was not going to sit down and watch some crappy infomercial on crappy cable. I was too worried to sit down anyway. It had been over three hours since Dean had called me to tell me that he was just about to go into the Professors office and I had almost chewed a hole in the sleeve of my pullover.

I kept flipping my cell phone open, moving in different positions of the motel room to see where I would get better service, just in case Dean was actually trying to call me. I bit my lip again after flipping my cell closed after getting his voicemail. I looked at the time, and took a deep breath. Then I flipped my phone open and dialed Sammy's number.

On the first ring my brother picked up. "Brianna? Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

I swallowed. It was really good to hear him. "Yeah." I said, my voice coming out shaky. "But I don't know where Dean is, and he was going to talk to some professor about this thing but he hasn't come back yet and…" I stopped and took another shaky breath.

"It's okay Bree." Sam soothed me. "I'm on my way okay? Where are you?

I told him the address and tried Dean again. Nothing. I sighed and sat on the bed, but I couldn't sit still so I ended up getting up and pacing,

I paced for about an hour until there was a knock on my door. I looked through the peephole before swinging the door open and throwing myself at Sammy.

I let go of him after a couple of seconds. I bit my lip as I stepped back.

"I think he's in trouble." I said and Sam nodded.

"I tried calling him, there was no answer." I continued. "Which is really not like Dean." I bit my lip again, hard this time. I continued my pacing.

Sam thought for a second. "Come on." He said.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Orchard, that's where they must have took him right?" Sam asked.

I nodded slowly, thinking. I followed him outside and stared at the car in front of us. I stared at the car. "You stole a car?" I asked with raised eyebrows before getting in.

Sam grinned at me. I shook my head. "Dean'll be proud."

The drive didn't take long. Anger was starting to build up in me, some for the townspeople and one for my brother, stubborn idiot didn't think he needed help, yeah I was definitely going to yell at him. We parked in the same area Dean had parked the Impala before and I jumped out. Sam followed me and we split up.

"Dean?" Sam said and I ran over and saw Dean and some girl, the other sacrifice, tied to trees.

"Oh, oh. I take everything back I said, I am so happy to see you. Come on." Dean said as Sam untied him. I went over to the girl and gave her a small smile before helping her out.

"Thank you so much." She said and gave me a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." I said and walked over to Dean.

"How'd you get here?" I heard Dean ask.

I grinned, knowing the answer that would come. "I ah, stole a car."

Dean laughed with amusement. "That's my boy!"

The girl next to me was smiling and then her expression turned to scared, maybe? I have no clue but I kind of laughed.

"Keep an eye on that scarecrow, it could come alive any minute." Dean told him and Sam stepped back.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked and Dean jumped up.

I took an intake of breath and we ran from the area. "Alright so this sacred tree you're talking about?" Sam asked.

I looked back to see if there was anyone, or anything around me. "It's the source of its power." Dean told him.

"So let's find it and burn it." Sam said.

"In the morning, let's just shag ass before it catches up." Dean told us.

We stopped for a second and Dean came to a stop, he grabbed the girl's shirt to stop her from continuing. Sam put a hand in front of me and I looked up to see a guy facing us with a gun. A light shone behind us and I turned around to see another guy with a flashlight. All around us in every direction there was someone pointing a gun at us. These, I could take a guess, were the townspeople.

"Please." The girl said to a man pointing a gun at us. "Let us go."

I nodded my agreement. But the guy shook his head. "It'll be over quickly, I promise."

"Please." The girl said in desperation.

"Emily, you have to let him take you have to let him-." Before he could finish the sentence he was stabbed in the chest with what I could see as a hook. The woman next to him screamed and the girl, Emily, screamed, stepped back and grabbed onto Dean. I turned the other way and closed my eyes. I heard screaming, heard the man, and probably the woman too being dragged away. I turned back around just in time to see everyone run away. Then Sam was pushing me in the other direction. "Come on let's go." Dean said.

We ran and then stopped until we couldn't hear the screams anymore, or the sound of the scarecrow. Then we ran back to the Impala.

We didn't get any sleep. We drove back to the motel room; let Emily lay down for a little bit, although I don't think she got any sleep either. Then we sat, in chairs and on the bed, none of us did a lot of talking. Emily woke up a couple hours later and she asked to borrow a phone.

We drove back to the orchard and Emily led us to the tree. Sam doused the thing with gasoline and Dean lit a branch on fire.

"Let me." Emily said and Dean handed her the burning branch.

"You know the whole town's going to die." Dean told her,

"Good." She answered and threw the branch on the ground. The tree went up in flames and we watched it burn.

We drove back to town so Emily could pack her stuff and then drove her to the bus station. I felt better, knowing that Dean was all right, that we had saved someone.

"Think she's going to be alright?"

"I hope so." Dean answered.

"And the townspeople, they'll just have to get away with it?" Sam asked.

"What'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean told him and we headed back to the Impala.

I turned to my brothers, wondering what was going to happen now. Dean read my mind. "So, can I drop you off somewhere?" He asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No, I think you guys are stuck with me."

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at me and then back at Dean. "I didn't. I still want to find Dad, and you're still a pain in the ass." Dean nodded at that and I smirked. "But Jess and Mom, they're both gone. Dad is god knows where. So it's us. You, Bree and me. We're all that's left. So ah, if we're going to see this through, we're going to do it together."

Dean nodded. "Hold me Sam that was beautiful." He said and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Get off me." Sam said and pushed his hand off.

I laughed and so did Dean. "You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat dude." Sam told him and I gave him a look.

"I had a plan, I'd have gotten out." Dean told us.

I snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Sam nodded. "Right."

I got into the front seat of the Impala. Sam gave me a look. "Hey, you were gone. I got the front seat, so rule says that if you give up your seat you aren't getting it back."

Sam gave Dean a look. Dean shrugged. "It's true."

I smiled as Sam got in the back seat, I'd like to see how long this lasts.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and he turned up the radio as Bad Company came on. I leaned my head against the seat and smiled. Sam was right, we were all we had, and we had to stick together. I knew that whatever came our way we'd get through.


	5. Faith Pt 1

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I promise more updates are on the way! Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

I leaned my head on the back of the seat, my eyes closing as I attempted to fall asleep. We'd been on the road for hours and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed. It was rainy outside and I didn't feel good, I had a head cold or something, and I didn't want to be where I was right now.

"How you doing back there, kiddo?" Sam asked, looking back at me. I opened my eyes again and attempted a smile before sniffling. "I'm good." I said before sneezing.

"Bless you." He said and handed me the third tissue box since we got on the road that morning.

"Thanks." I yawned. I was pretty sure the medicine was kicking in and that was making me sleepy but the road we were on made it hard to fall asleep, we kept bumping around.

"Are we stopping soon?" I asked as I put another used tissue in the bag for garbage.

Up front Dean turned around. His eyes softened when he saw me. "Yeah, Bree, in an hour or two."

I nodded. I could deal with that. I didn't bother leaning back this time. I laid down and but my feet up, reaching to undo the seat belt so it wouldn't jab into my side. I yawned again and rubbed my hand over my tired eyes. They watered as another sneeze came on but nothing happened. I sighed and took a deep breath before curling up on the Impala's seat and succumbing to much needed rest.

A clock read Six thirty when Sam softly nudged me and I got up and moved to the room he pointed at. Dean was paying and Sam had taken care of our bags so all I had to do was plop onto one of the beds. I didn't bother doing changing or anything. I just blinked a couple times at the interior before lying my head down on the pillow.

"Is she alright?"

"Just tired, Dean."

"You don't think this is too much? That the last hunt bothered her?"

"No, I think she's okay. Just a cold. She probably just needs to sleep."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I opened my eyes after a couple minutes of silence. I knew it was probably time to wake up so they didn't get to worried. I felt better, my head had cleared some and although breathing through my nose was hard it wasn't impossible. I took a big gulp of air and licked my lips.

"Hi." I rasped.

Dean, I noticed was over by the table, cleaning guns, and Sam was playing with his phone.

"Hey." Dean said gently. Sam put his phone down and got up.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, much. Thanks."

I sighed and looked at Dean. "So, what next?"

"Well, we were waiting for you to wake up, sleeping beauty. Think we might have something in the area."

"Oh really?" I said between a yawn. "What?"

Dean looked at Sam. "A rawhead." Sam told me.

I swallowed. Of all the things we hunted, that one creeped me out. A bogeyman that spooks kids into obeidnace? I think not, more likes eats kids, hunts them, just like we hunt it. I remember Dad had hunted one when we were little. And I had read about them in his journal, I had had nightmares for weeks.

"You don't have to come with us." Sam said carefully, watching my face.

"What? No. I want to come." I said, hiding any fear that might have been in my voice or on my face.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Well, it's been spotted by some kids by this old house in the area. We figured we'd go check it out."

"Are you sure it's there?" I asked, chewing on my lower lip.

"Oh yeah." Dean said, putting the guns away. "Two kids are already missing."

"Oh." I said, swallowing again. "Okay."

The only way to kill a rawhead is to electrocute it. I remember Dad telling Dean that, I had to be about six at the time. Dean has only two tasers so my only job is to get the kids out of there. That's fine by me.

I was starting to feel somewhat lightheaded by the we get into the yard of the old house. I don't know if that's a reaction to the rawhead or from my cold. I ignore it though and take a deep breath. I quickly get out of the car like my brothers and get to the back.

"Okay, Bree, you can do a quick sweep of the upstairs, if you see anything call us. Rawheads are usually-"

"In dank and wet areas so the basement is our best bet." I finished for him, giving him a smirk.

He nodded. "Yeah. Alright." He nodded toward the house. "Let's go."

Our flashlights were the only illumination as we walked into the house. Dean nodded forward and I took a couple of careful steps down a narrow hallway while Dean and Sam walked down another.

The house was abandoned. There were broken pieces of furniture and grafity everywhere you turned but nothing else. I listened carefully and heard a door open and realized Sam and Dean were heading down in toward the basement. I raised my flashlight with one hand and rubbed the other over my goose bump covered arms. My skin was hot but I was cold, which is never a good sign. I probably had a fever. I shivered as I took another step, looking out for the rawhead. There was nothing but more broken furniture.

I heard a noise and shouting. I ran back the way I came and saw two little kids running outside.

"Stay with them." Sam urged me with a quick look back. "Call the police!"

I nodded quickly and reached for my cell. "Come on." I told the little kids.

I brought the kids by the car as I dialed 911 and told them where we were and what had happened. The operator assured me that help was on the way and I flipped the phone closed.

"You guys okay?" I whispered to the little kids.

The little boy nodded. "It was scary." He whispered.

"I know." I told him. "But your safe now, it's okay."

"Bree!" I heard Sam shout from the house.

"Stay here." I told the kids as I ran back inside.

"Sam?" I asked as I made my way down to the basement.

"It's Dean." Sam said as I had gotten down the stairs. Sam was kneeling on the floor where Dean lay on the ground.

I swallowed quickly, feeling dizzy all of the sudden. "Is he-?"

"He's breathing, but barely." Sam whispered.

Before I could say something, lights flashed and I heard a siren. I got up quickly, causing another round of dizziness. Grabbing the rail, I launched myself up the stairs and met an EMT who was getting out of an abulance.

"My brother, he's hurt." I said and pointed to the house. They followed me down to the basement.

Sam and I watched the EMT do their work. Dean had a pulse, but barely. I fought dizziness as they loaded him onto a stretcher and drove off for the hospital. We got into the Impala after a few questions by the police, and the promise that we'd answer more later.

They wouldn't tell us anything when we got there. I was impatient and knew that I should let the doctors have time but I wanted to see my brother. Sam filled out paperwork as I sat hunched over in a chair. I was shivering when Sam came over.

"You okay?" He asked. I had been about to ask him the same question.

I nodded. "Yes." I said but my teeth chattered.

He titlted his head and pulled off his jacket. "Here."

I wrapped it tightly around myself. "Thanks."

A nurse, or secretary, whatever she was, came over. "Sir, I'm so sorry to ask, but there doesn't seem to be any insurance on file."

I swallowed, wincing as it felt like I was swallowing glass and watched as Sam got up.

I followed them to the desk, and Sam reached in his pocket. "Oh, okay." He said and handed her a card.

"Okay,." She said and looked at the card. "Mr. Berkowitz."

I looked around and saw two cops step forward. I nudged Sam and he turned toward them.

"Look, uh, we can finish this up later," One of the cops apologized.

"No, no, it's okay," Sam said and glanced at me. "We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood and um, the window's were rolled down. We heard some screaming, we drove past the house and we stopped and went in."

"And you found the kids in the basement?" The cop asked as the other one jotted this down.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Well, thank god you did."

"Excuse me." Sam said quickly and turned. The doctor was coming toward us. I followed my brother as we went to meet him.

"Hey doc, is he-?" Sam started but was cut off by the doctor. I tried to read his expression but I couldn't get anything. I didn't know whether to be happy or scared.

"He's resting." The man said.

"And?" Sam asked anxiously.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive., I'm afraid his heart it's damaged. "

I looked quickly at Sam and tried to breath, everything becoming slightly dizzy again.

"How damaged?" Sam asked.

"We've done all we can." No, I thought quickly. "We can try to keep him comfortable at this point but I'd give him a couple weeks at most, maybe a month."

I grabbed on to Sam's jacket to keep from tilting. "No, no. There's got to be something you can do, some kind of treatment."

"We can't work miracles." The doctor told us and I took a deep breath because obviously what I was hearing was the result of lack of oxygen. Maybe I was dreaming, I think I was dreaming. "I really am sorry." He added.

Sam nodded quickly and my grip on his jacket loosened. Everything spun slightly and before I knew it, everything went black.

When I woke up I felt comfortable and warm. I felt someone push my hair back gently.

I blinked a few times before I woke up. Sam was sitting on a chair, his forehead creased with worry.

"Hey." I rasped and sat up.

"Hey." He said gently.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around at the hospital room.

"You passed out. You had a 101.2 fever, you know. You should have said something."

I winced. "I didn't think it was that bad." I sat up straighter. "Where's Dean?"

"They're running some more tests." Sam explained.

"So, it's true." I asked, my throat tightening.

"Yeah, but shh, it'll be okay. I'll figure something out." Sam promised. I nodded, trying to swallow.

"How is he? Is he okay?" I asked.

Sam shrugged and gave a short laugh. "He's Dean."

I smiled and tried to get out of bed.

"I wouldn't do that. The doc said the reason you passed out is exhaustion, and you were pretty sick. You need your rest."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple hours." He told me.

I shrugged. "That's enough rest."

"Bree." He said softly.

"I'm not the one with the damaged heart. You should be with Dean." I told him quickly although waking up along would have been terrifying.

"Dean said the exact same thing." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Great minds."

I threw my legs over the side and shook off the tingly feeling.

"At least wait until the nurse or doctor comes around." He pleaded.

I sighed. "Nope."

I stepped down from the bed and gripped the handrail of the bed. It reminded me of the pillows my father and brothers would pile on the side of the bed when I was little to keep me from taking headers off the bed.

I was disgusted to find I was wearing a hospital gown. Gross. Like I didn't have enough to worry about.

"Which room?" I glanced back at Sam who followed me to the door.

Sam shook his head. "301."

I nodded and walked toward the room. It wasn't that far down.

The nurses and doctors were gone by the time we got to the room. I gasped at how pale Dean looked. I felt the tears well up again.

He looked up when I entered. "Ah, the sleeping girl awakens. Way to steal my thunder Bree."

I closed my eyes at his attempt at humor. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "Yeah." Then his face changed. "How about you? You shouldn't be out of bed."

I snorted and went to sit by his side. I laid my head on his shoulder gently afraid that he was too delicate. Any other time I think he might have cracked a joke about a chick flick moment but this time he just sighed and brushed some hair out of my face.

Before I could say anything else a Nurse came in. "What are you doing up out of bed?" She admonished me.

I explained to her that I couldn't really get any real rest and that I was better off here. As my legal guardian Sam said that this was okay. She nodded and muttered something about a doctor coming in to check on me soon.

Sam sat down on a chair and Dean looked at him. "What?"

"What what?"

"You have that face, what are you thinking?"

"There's got to be a way, Dean. There's always a way." I had a feeling this was from a previous conversation.

Dean didn't get a chance to answer as the doctor came in. He checked my pulse and my temperature and said that it was best if I stayed here overnight. I told him I would as long as I could stay with Dean and he said he'd see what he could do about getting me a cot.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. I felt bad for passing out, I knew that that was all he had needed.

"Are you okay Sammy?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Yeah, Bree. I'm okay."

"You look like you need rest, too." I told him and he snorted.

"She's right you know." Dean told him.

He shook his head. "What do you want me to do?"

"How about you go back to the motel and get some sleep. Bree doesn't need you to collapse too. It won't do either of you any good."

"Dean." I said, knowing he was talking about after and not including him in that scenario.

"Yeah, I'll go back. But I'm going to find a way to help you, alright?" He told Dean.

A couple minutes later he went back to the motel promising he'd find a way to help Dean. I looked at my older brother who was staring straight ahead.

"Have faith Dean." I whispered, knowing it sounded corny, but we all needed it.


	6. Faith Pt 2

**A/N:**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this!

When I woke up Dean was propped up against the bed flipping the channels.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, and took a sniff as I felt my nose start to run.

"Nine," Dean said and handed me a box of tissues from little table. "Here."

"Thanks," I said and blew out the gunk. Yuck.

"The nurse come in yet?" I asked as I got into a better sitting position.

"Nope, but there's food here," He motioned to a tray that was also on the table.

I stared at it. Eggs that looked scrambled, two pieces of toast with what looked like butter and jelly on the side, and a small bowl that could have been oatmeal next to a container of orange juice. "Did you eat yet?" I asked. I couldn't smell it, I couldn't smell at all, but my stomach was sending me mixed signals. I wasn't sure if I was hungry or not because I had no taste buds left.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking at me. "Eat, Brianna."

I gave him a look and got up. He moved his legs over and I sat down on the bed.

"Feeling better?" He asked as I unwrapped my Spork.

I sniffed again. "Eh…"

He nodded toward the plate. "Eat then, you'll feel better."

I stabbed the eggs. "How about you?"

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. "Been better."

I felt my eyes well up. "I'm sorry."

He looked back at me quickly. "For what?"

I sniffed again and he handed me another tissue. "I don't know."

He gave me a tight smile. "It's alright Bree, you know Sam, freaking stubborn idiot. He'll find something."

I nodded, knowing he was just saying this to help me. He didn't really believe it.

I finished eating in silence as Dean flipped through the channels and settled on some Top Twenty Count down he knew I liked.

Dean was right, I felt better after I ate. But what I really wanted was a shower. A nice, hot, steaming, shower.

The nurse didn't come in for another hour or two. I fell asleep again, although I desperately wanted to stay awake. When I did wake up a guy had just left the room and a food tray was on the table by Dean's bed.

"Morning sleepyhead," Dean said. I blinked as I took in his appearance. Then I remembered, he was pale and sick looking because his heart was damaged. My fist clenched at my side and I swallowed a couple times.

"You alright?"

I nodded a few times but I knew he didn't believe me. "Are you hungry?"

I didn't answer but he swung the table to my side. On the tray were turkey and mash potatoes with some kind of jello. I hate jello.

I took a sip of the milk and ate most of the mash potatoes. I must have lost my appetite. After I had scraped the last of the potatoes off my plate I pushed the table away and leaned back on the pillow.

"Hey Bree, look what I found," Dean said just as my eyes were drooping. I snapped out of it and looked toward him.

He was holding a back of cards. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"War?" I asked.

"Good choice," He said and started dealing the cards.

When I was a kid we used to play cards all the time. It helped when we were stuck in motel rooms or were driving in the car for a while. My specialty was War, Dean's was Poker and BS and Sammy was annoyingly good at Spit.

I giggled as I beat Dean one hand. I stuck my tongue out at him and the game sped up.

"Yes," I said and grabbed my stack of cards.

I put them into a pile and went to flip. Dean grabbed his card and held it for a second.

"Dean?" I asked.

"I'm okay," He said, his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry! We should have never played-"

"Bree," He said gently.

"I'm really sorry. I'll go get the nurse." I hopped out of bed.

"Brianna," He ground out and I turned around. "Stop. I'm fine."

I bit on my lower lip, knowing he was not fine. I didn't argue though, I just sat back on the bed and he leaned his head on his pillow.

"Just have to rest for a minute," He muttered. I nodded and lay back down on the pillow also.

A couple minutes later we were asleep.

When I woke up Dean wasn't in his bed. I jumped up and looked around.

"Dean?" I whispered.

Suddenly the bathroom door to the side opened and Dean came out. I sighed. "Jesus Dean, you scared the crap out of me," I looked at what he was wearing. He was out of the hospital gown and he had on Sammy's pullover and jeans. "Why are you wearing that?"

"You can leave today," He said, not as a question.

"Yeah?" I asked. I hadn't really planned on leaving just yet.

"And I'm going with you," He told me.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Dean you're-"

"Dying?" He supplied.

I scrunched my face angrily at him. "Sick, and the hospital is the best place. Sam's going to find a way to help you and you should stay here."

"Sam can find a way to help me if I'm there too, Bree. Besides, the nurses here? Aren't even hot."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren't hot."

"You're not going to die!" I nearly yelled.

His face softened a bit. "Come on Bree, we both hate hospitals. Let's just get out of here, okay?"

I sighed. I could tell I had lost the battle. But maybe Sam would convince him. I had a feeling that wouldn't happen because Dean was stubborn and once he made up his mind there wasn't much that was going to change it.

I got dressed in some sweats Sam had dropped off and we took a taxi to the motel.

"You should have called him to come pick us up," I grumbled as Dean paid the man and we walked to the room.

"Uhuh," He said.

I knocked hard on the door and waited while Sam got it. He opened the door and I slipped past him.

"Bree?" He said and then he looked past me. "Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I checked myself out," Dean said.

I folded my arms and stared. Sam looked back at me. "He did."

"Are you crazy?"

"Same thing I said," I added.

"I'm not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death-thing? It's crap, I can see right through it."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, whatever dude. Have you even slept you look worse then me."

Sam helped Dean to the bed and I stepped aside and sat down on the other one. "I've been scouring the internet. Trying every contact in Dad's journal."

I looked at some of the things on the bed. Some of it medical information and others Supernatural information.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"A way to help you. One of Dad's friend's, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

"You're not going to let me die in peace are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm not going to let you die, period." Sam told him. "We're going."


End file.
